Children of the Angel
by Dancelover01
Summary: Alex and Annalisa Herondale, children of Jace and Clary, have always had a pretty smooth life. Being Shadowhunters never bothered them, and they had good family and friends. So what happens when a mundane with the sight comes along and ruins everything? What about when one of them begins to fall in love with him? Read to find out!


**A/N: ****Hi! Okay, so I have tried writing a Mortal Instruments fanfic before but…it sucked. Haha but I think I found out why, have developed more as a writer, and is sort of just ready to give it a try. Anyway, please review with your thoughts, it means a lot and thanks so much for reading :)**

**Disclaimer: Cassie Clare yada yada **

**Chapter 1: Awakened**

**Alex P.O.V**

Lis gets in trouble. It is just a natural part of her. I have accepted it, as everyone else has learned to, but seriously. Sometimes I wish she didn't always drag me into it.

Lis is my twin sister. Her full name is Annalisa, but everyone calls her Lis (pronounced lees). We are the children of Jace and Clary Herondale. Many automatically assume that ultimately sucked because we had something to live up to, but we had no issue raising up to the task, it was in our blood. Literally. But it was especially easy for Lis, making her way as the best shadowhunter since our dad, and having no problem doing it.

We each got different things from our parents, I got my dad's powers, while Lis inheriting rune powers from mom. But boy, she had our dad's sarcasm. And more than I care to admit.

Lis was the looker. By this, I mean everyone was drawn to her, though I do have looks worth flaunting. She was tiny, being short and skinny, but that didn't stop her from attracting everyone. She has curly golden hair to her lower back, and emerald green eyes. Her nose was small, and she was overall perfect. Which is what I envied her for, because on the inside it was like a bloody demon from hell took over the rest of her.

I had my dad's looks all the way. Golden hair and matching eyes, I was as well something to look at. I was tall and muscular, but I was slim.

As of right now, both of our pretty faces were frowning as mom ranted to us.

"Alex, Lis! _How _could you even think it was a good idea to raise a demon-"

"In our defense, it was a greater demon. That's impressive," I say with a grin.

Mom continued as though I had not spoken. "You are seventeen years old! Act it, once, please."

Lis flashed a delicate smile at dad. "We are sorry. _Really."_

You could see dad and his weakening, even when all his little princess had done was flash a smile.

"_Jace_. Help me out," Mom fixed her look on him.

Dad sighed. "We will talk about this later."

Mom and dad walked out, while mom grumbled about having kids just like their fathers.

Lis reached up and grabbed the red pendant that Aunt Isabelle had given her when she turned thirteen four years ago. Her look contained many things, but she looked thoughtful. She sat on my bed. Sitting in the light, her hair glowed against her black tank top, and looked plain against her white shorts. Lis grins at me.

"We should go to Pandemonium tonight," She said, her wild grin still lighting.

"No way. I'm going out with Becky Blackthorn tonight."

"Come on, _Al_."

"If I back out now, she could have a heart attack from disappointment and die."

"Or from joy."

"What could be joyful about losing my presence?" I ask incredulously.

"She wouldn't have to be with an arrogant bastard," Lis says, flashing her famous crooked grin.

"If by arrogant you mean knowledge of his sexiness, then yes."

Lis rolled her eyes, standing up. As her back was facing me and she was half out the door, she called to me:

"Just remember when you are laying in her bed, you're nothing special. Becky screws everybody."

I don't need to see it this time, I can hear the grin in her voice.

**Lis P.O.V**

I swing my hair into a ponytail and grab my bag before leaving the institute.

I walk onto the busy streets of New York, ignoring the usual business of pedestrians and annoyed cabbies. Walking the sidewalk, I see a guy standing near the entrance of Taki's looking… bloodlust? I knew my suspicions had been confirmed when I felt the pendant throbbing at my throat. I slip aside and pull out my stele. I put a glamour on and walk back out. I give a flirtatious smile as I walk by, and beckon him with my eyes. I do not need to turn around to know he is right behind me. I continue walking, until I find a deserted ally, and walk into it, swiftly.

"Think you fooled me?" The demon says, revealing itself, showing a smile made of teeth of a sharks.

I realize my mistake. Walking away and coming back glamoured too quickly gave it away.

"Nephilim," it hisses.

In a flash, I being my seraph blade out of my pocket, and with one delicate _swoosh_, the blade was sticking out of it's heart, making scraping noises and cursing children of the Angel.

I thought that was that, and wiped my seraph blade.

Guess not.

A voice behind me yells in horror. "You killed a guy!"

Hell.

**A/N: **** Okay, so I know it isn't long at all, but it is an intro. Next chap will be much longer. Thanks for reading and please review. I'll check out some of the stories of reviews too! Bye!**

**Xoxoxo**

**~J~**


End file.
